1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation irradiation device that irradiates radiation, a radiation irradiation method of the radiation irradiation device, and a program storage medium.
2. Related Art
As a medical treatment method using radiation, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-68908 discloses a particle beam treatment device that uses a multileaf collimator, in which the shape of leaf opening portions of the multileaf collimator can be easily and precisely checked. The particle beam treatment device is provided with a first lighting means, a second lighting means and an image capture means at an upstream side of the multileaf collimator with respect to a particle beam irradiation direction. A lighting control means controls switching of the two lighting means based on rotation angle data of the multileaf collimator detected by a rotation angle detection means, thereby enabling suppression of strong diffuse reflection of light by the leaves.
Moreover, recently a treatment method (Microbeam Radiation Therapy: MRT) has been proposed as an oncology treatment, whereby a microbeam obtained by passing a radiation beam through slits with width in the μm is generated, and a tumor is irradiated with the microbeam. In this treatment method excellent therapeutic effects that is capable of destroying only cancer cells without destroying normal cells, have been reported through various experiments.
Technology relating to MRT is introduced in “Relationship between cell-killing effect and p53-gene-mediated bystander effect in different human cell lines induced by X-ray microbeams”, [online], 2010, [retrieved Sep. 30, 2011], internet <URL: http://www.spring8.or.jp/pdf/ja/MBTU/H20/14.pdf>, and “Basic Research of Microbeam Radiation Therapy”, NIRS News, No. 134, [online], 2008 [retrieved Sep. 30, 2011], internet <URL: http://www.nirs.go.jp/report/nirs_news/200801/hik10p.htm>. These documents describe methods for generating a radiation beam for MRT by utilizing the phenomenon of charged particles such as high energy electrons radiate electromagnetic waves when deflected due to Lorentz force within a magnetic field, and causing synchrotron radiation (a radiation beam) that is the radiated electromagnetic wave to pass through plural linear radiation shielding slits.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H06-76991 describes a method in which a linear accelerator that accelerates an electron beam measures the beam current, beam speed and beam diameter of the electron beam, controls a magnetic field using a solenoid coil according to the measured values, and lowers the emittance of the electron beam.